User blog:Fobarimperius/Undead Royalty
Back to main navigation Boss 1 Basic Name: Undead King Class: Undead Rank: Royalty Music: Kirby 3D Rumble - Masher Image: Custom Boss Track: Undead Witches Dfficulty: 3-10 (Easy) Stats Lv: 165 HP: 39387 SP: 3585 ATK: 1647 DEF: 1620 INT: 1138 RES: 1434 HIT: 1575 SPD: 1116 Logistics COUNTER: 3 MV: 4 JM: 25 TW: 4 CRIT: 16% Resistances FIRE: -50% WATER:25% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: 20% GUN: 0% SWORD: 20% AXE: -40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 0% BOW: 0% MONSTER: 20% Mastery Monster Red: A: 6 Armor: C: 6 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Benefits of Gaea: Damage dealt increases if attacking from higher height Common Cool Body: 1: Increases Water resistance by 25% Specials Offensive Wretched Blade 18: B: INFLICTS POISON Graveyard Tornado 17: C+ Living Energy 17: B Royal Army 16: A: INFLICTS POISON Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: Rotten Sword Armor 1: Battered Robes Overload None Class Proficiency None Boss 2 Basic Name: Undead Queen Class: Undead Rank: Royalty Music: Kirby 3D Rumble - Masher Image: Custom Boss Track: Undead Witches Dfficulty: 3-10 (Easy) Stats Lv: 165 HP: 41014 SP: 3903 ATK: 1257 DEF: 1293 INT: 1764 RES: 1805 HIT: 1138 SPD: 1431 Logistics COUNTER: 1 MV: 4 JM: 25 TW: 3 CRIT: 14% Resistances FIRE: -50% WATER:25% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: 0% GUN: -40% SWORD: 0% AXE: -40% SPEAR: 0% STAFF: 20% BOW: 20% MONSTER: 20% Mastery Monster Blue: A: 6 Armor: C: 6 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Benefits of Gaea: Damage dealt increases if attacking from higher height Common Cool Body: 1: Increases Water resistance by 25% Specials Offensive Wretched Magic 18: B: INFLICTS POISON Graveyard Tornado 17: C+ Living Energy 17: B Royal Army 16: A: INFLICTS POISON Ice 10: E Mega Ice 10: E+ Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon: Lost Emblem Armor 1: Battered Robes Overload None Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to read Intro You have spent the last two weeks noticing a pattern to the revival of undead creations, and you have slain them one by one as you maneuver the countryside to the crypt they lead to. As you get there, you briefly see a young woman with flowing purple hair and beautiful red dress. She enters a crypt and you quickly follow her in in the hopes to confront her. Sadly in the large tomb, you get lost, and manage to find her after you locate a large antechamber. As you head in, you see her place her hand on two sarcophagus next to one another. You recognize the names even from here, a king and queen of the land from over two hundred years ago. As the corpses from the sarcophagus rise, you unsheathe your weapon. The girl turns and notices you. GIRL: Uh oh. Gotta run. The girl runs off deeper into the tomb. You know there's an exit, so you need to follow her if possible, but first the corpses rise and begin facing you in combat. Win The king and queen prove to be formidable opponents with a balance of magic and combat, but you are too strong to be defeated by the lives long since passed. You damage the corpses enough that the spell on them wears off, and they crumble to bones and equipment strewn about the floor. You rush out the back to find the girl, and barely see her red dress in the distance headed towards a forest. Lose Sadly, despite killing these creatures for weeks, the king and queen are far too strong a duo to overcome, even in death. Their combination of combat supersedes yours. In a way, you almost wish to know if this was because of that girl's magic, or you were just unlucky to fight to powerful enemies. The king approaches and holds his sword upward. The queen imbues it with flame as he brings it down, severing your neck. Category:Blog posts